freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
:Were you looking for Toy Bonnie in the second game? '' FNaF= 'Bonnie''' is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender, animatronic bunny with articulated ears that can bend forward. He has maroon eyes and wears a red bow tie. Onstage, he carries an orange bass guitar. Excluding his head, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from his color and teeth. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band mates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency in which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On the 4th and 5th nights, while standing at the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. His eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player out of the monitor view to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage Area, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply going in and out of the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. Audio The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it's supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie doesn't pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a naked endoskeleton is not out of place there. **It could be that active, naked endoskeletons aren't allowed. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy taking on the role instead. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. *Bonnie might be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. *Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. *Bonnie is the only animatronic with soft rounded teeth. *Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he enters The Office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown, paranormal source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely. **Chica makes the same noises when inside of the office. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. *There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Bonnie attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is a glitch where the player can be killed by Bonnie, but he doesn't appear physically and the player only hear his scream. Watch this video. *It appears as if Bonnie may be partially in the office already when located outside the left door. |-| FNaF2 = Appearance In the second game, Bonnie has a very different design - like Freddy, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become more tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained in game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place, before they got junked in favour of the Toy Models. Behavior Unlike in the first game, Bonnie appears to follow a fixed pattern. He starts moving at Night 2, but is very inactive until Night 3. Bonnie starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside The Office, starting at the player from just outside. After that, he travels towards the Left Air Vent to go to the Office, completely bypassing the left air vent's blind spot. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Bonnie will stand in front of the office desk as the office lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask the moment they see Bonnie to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the mask on will cause Bonnie to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the mask or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Bonnie, he may forcibly remove the mask or monitor and inevitably end the player's night. Bonnie is incredibly active, especially on later nights; while he can be caught in the main hall, Bonnie can quickly move into the office via left air vent, catching the the player off guard. Like the other animatronics, the Flashlight appears to make him wander off and/or slow him down. Trivia * Oddly enough, Bonnie's eyes are usually showing in red light through the game and in the trailer, they are white in the Main Menu. * The player has a slight chance to see Bonnie's eyes (or lack there of) appear to blink while standing in the Office. |-| Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie does not have this ability in the final game. BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar in the trailer. community_image_1410463900.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off in the trailer (click to animate). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton face. File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway with the light on. Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.jpg 223.png|Chica missing. Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie in the Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door (click to animate). P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with his endoskeleton eyes, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. bonnie_shadow.png|Bonnie's shadow is visible while the door is closed. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights (click to animate). bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the Bonnie screen (click to animate). Brightened DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for convenience. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the sequel's trailer. He lacks his face but is still active. Captura de pantalla 2014-10-23 a la(s) 8.23.38 PM.png|Bonnie in trailer, close-up. Note his irises glowing dark red. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in the Office (Mask on). Old Bonnie.gif|Old Bonnie from FNAF 2 in the office, and putting on the Freddy Mask. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Bonnie standing in front of the player in the Office. PartsService.png|Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Bonnie coming toward the player from the Main Hall. 197.png|Bonnie about to enter into the Left Vent. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie in the Left Vent. FacelessBonnieKillscreen.gif|Bonnie attacking the player (click to animate). Miscellaneous Bonnie doll.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Bonnie, lacking his face, barred his jaw, in the sequel's teaser. Unnamvhtged zps3839a15c.jpg|Scott confirming that Bonnie is male. See the file's description for more information. BonnieDoll.png|Plushie of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie as he appears on one of the death screen minigames. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie as he appears in one of the death minigames. Videos File:Five Nights at Freddy's - Bonnie Scary Sounds|Bonnie's moaning sound just before he attacks the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males